falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
...tanzen die Ameisen auf dem Tisch
}} ...tanzen die Ameisen auf dem Tisch ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schnelllösung # Töten sie die Riesenameisen im Generator-Raum # Restart the 2 array generators, then reset the main breaker. ## (optional) Get the sonic emitter from Loyal and place it on the ant mound. Dataillierte Lösung Required objectives * Tötet alle Ameisen in den Generatorraum * Starten sie die beiden Array-Generatoren, dann setzen sie den hauptschalter zurück. Begin by talking to Raquel to receive the quest. She'll inform you that there is an ant infestation in their communications array building. * Walk to the Nellis Array near the Eastern side of the base. * Using the key Raquel gave you, enter from the West side * Take the first left and go down into the basement through the stairs * The first room of the basement, kill all the ants * In the second area, flip the two array generator switches on the East wall, and kill any ants * Flip the final switch on the stairs that you descended to get to the bottom floor * Once you have flipped all 3 switches and killed all ants, return to Raquel to complete the quest Evil Option: It is actually not necessary to kill the ants as long as you turn the power back on. You can then return to Raquel and lie about the ants being cleared out with a speech check (55). You lose a bit of karma but still get the Boomer fame, exp. and complete the quest. Optional objectives * After receiving the quest from Raquel, talk to Loyal (in the barracks or hangar). If you can pass a Sprache (50) or Wissenschaft (50) check, you can ask him for the sonic emitter. * Locate the ant's nest, in the second area of the building (the dirt pile against the corner almost due south of the doorway and entrance ramp). * Place the sonic emitter on the ant's nest (don't forget to activate it!) Notes * The ants will explode and cause massive damage to the player if killed with most weapons including Sprengstoff, Energiewaffen, the ballistic fist, the Ripper, or the chainsaw. Regular ammunition guns appear to be fine. * The Thump-Thump grenade rifle is found in the section next to the ant mound (near a skeleton) on the bottom floor. * There are several shelves of ammunition boxes, and cartons of ammunition in several different rifle and handgun rounds along with 2 mini nukes on the northern side of the bottom floor right next to the garage door ramp. * Boomer armor, helmets, ammunition, and standard grenade launchers can be found on the first floor by looting several dead Boomer soldiers * Having ED-E or Arcade as a follower can be very problematic because they both use energy weapons that will cause the ants to explode. Tell them to wait or be aware when they make a kill. * Be careful not to accidentally shoot the howitzer shells while killing the ants. If you do, they will cause an even bigger explosion, and since many are often clustered together, this can cause a chain reaction easily capable of killing the player. On the other hand, if you're a safe distance away, you can use them to wipe out the ants. ** The catwalk is not high enough to avoid the explosion of howitzer shells below the player. * Activating the sonic emitter will kill any ants in the vicinity, making this a viable option for those on low ammo or health. Tagebucheinträge Behind the scenes Der Originaltitel der Quest "Ant Misbehavin'" ist eine Anspielung auf den Song "Ain't Misbehavin'" von Fats Wallers aus dem Jahr 1929. Er gehört zu einem Musical unter dem selben Namen. en:Ant Misbehavin' es:Hormiga comportándose mal pt:Ant Misbehavin' ru:Плохие муравьишки uk:Погані мурашки Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests